


And Yet, From Your Lips

by the_realduck



Series: The Pastor's Son [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blasphemy, Crossdressing Kink, In Public, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop thinking about Pastor Novak's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet, From Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

>  This is a direct sequel to Such a Sweet Boy, but can also be read as a stand alone.  Unbeta'd.

Dean was not someone who enjoyed sitting still.  He was constantly fiddling - pencil, guitar, wrench, etc.  That was one of the reasons that he hated going to church.  If he so much as moved a muscle, his mother and Sam would turn and give him matching glares.

  The second reason why Dean hated going to church was the fact that his mother always chose to sit in the second pew from the front.  Not only did this put Dean directly in Pastor Novak's line of sight, but it also put him directly behind one Castiel Novak.  Dean was stuck staring at the messy brown locks in front of him, refusing to get caught up in the memories of the previous night.  He was definitely not going to think about twisting his fingers in that ridiculous hair, and there was no way he would picture the moans Castiel had made as he sucked the remaining taste of alcohol from Dean's lips.

  Ah, fuck.  Was there a specific punishment for popping a boner in church?

  Dean shifted in his seat, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Sam.  He shot a glare at his little brother before turning his attention back to the back of Castiel's head.  Dean wondered how the congregation would react if they knew how he had fucked the pastor's son in the backseat of his Impala the night before.  He was willing to bet that not one person could guess the filthy words that had tumbled out of that pretty pink mouth, nor could they imagine the desperation that had shone from those innocent eyes.

  A poke on the cheek distracted Dean from his memories.  He blinked twice, and looked up to find the smirking face of Sam.  "The service is over, Dean", Sam said, giving him a knowing look.  "Unless you want to keep staring like a creep."

  Dean looked over to find the seat in front of him empty before turning back to Sam.  "Whatever, Sammy," he mumbled, and there was _no fucking way_ that he was blushing.  He stood up, moving past Sam and into the center aisle, reaching out to ruffle his hair as he went.  "Gonna head to the washroom, I'll meet you by the car,"  Dean called behind him, not waiting for Sam's response - although he could feel the bitchy look Sam sent his way for touching his hair.  Dean hurried up the aisle, dodging small clumps of people talking and waving at his mom before ducking down a smaller hallway that lead to the restrooms.

  The men's room was blissfully empty, and Dean sighed as the door swished shut behind him.  Splashing cold water on his face, he tried to will away the remainder of his erection.  Jesus, it was ridiculous how worked up he got by just thinking about Cas.  Just the combination of those stupid blue eyes and the purity that practically oozed out of Cas' pores, and that fucking voice -

  "Hello, Dean."

  "Jesus CHRIST!"  Dean yelped, as he jumped and spun around, facing the very person that he had just been picturing in his head.  Cas was standing just inside the door, tilting his head at Dean, probably confused as to how he managed to evoke such a violent reaction.  Dean swallowed as his breathing began regulate again.  "Christ Cas, don't sneak up on me like that."

  Castiel lost his slightly confused expression, slowly walking toward Dean.  "Do not take the Lord's name in vain, Dean.  Not here."  Cas looked almost...predatory.  Dean's eyes widened.  His breathing was all fucked up again, because Cas wasn't going to start something _here_ , surely-?

  Abruptly, Dean was shoved up against the edge of the sink as Castiel's lips closed over his.  Oh god, Cas was kissing him like they hadn't touched in _days;_ and really, Dean couldn't be blamed for the noise that escaped him, because Cas's hands were _all over_.  As quickly as the kiss had come though, Cas was pulling back.

  Dean opened his eyes, not noticing that he had closed them, and found that his gaze was stuck on Castiel's lips.  Lips that were a bit swollen, definitely slicker than before, and oh, those lips were moving now.

  "I wanted to give you something for tonight, Dean."  Dean's eyes flicked up to that wide blue gaze, too innocent to belong to someone who had been screaming his name last night.  Cas shyly dropped his eyes and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a small package before leaning forward once more.  Dean felt the package being placed into his hand at the same time that he felt breath on his ear.  "These are for you," Cas whispered.  A sharp tug on Dean's earlobe matched the throb of his cock, still trapped in his dress pants, and with that, Cas disappeared through the door without waiting for Dean to reply.

  "Fucking tease."  Dean grumbled, as he eyed the paper wrapped package in his hands.  It was light and soft; not very big at all.  Curious, Dean slid open the side and pulled out a slip of something silky and pink.

  Oh.

  Oh _fuck_.

  They were panties.  Silky pink panties. _Cas_ had gotten him - oh god.  Dean stared in disbelief at the slip of fabric in his hands.  Castiel had said that they were for him...did that mean Cas wanted - ?

  Dean made a strangled noise in his throat, before making a mad dash into one of the empty stalls.  He fumbled with his zipper, nearly breaking the damn thing in half as he fought to get his trousers open just enough to - ah!  Dean nearly cried with relief as his cock was freed, wrapping his hand around his length.  It was too dry and not enough, not _nearly_ enough.

  All it took was two strokes, and Dean was gone, shooting off as he clutched the panties in his other fist.  Dean collaped against the stall door after the aftershocks had finished zapping through him, and looked down at Cas' present again.

Dean was sure that tonight was going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this as a series instead of a chaptered fic.  Comments are loved.


End file.
